1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for readily holding a storage device.
2. General Background
Generally speaking, when a computer is assembled, a drive bracket is mounted in a computer enclosure, and then data storage devices are fixed to the drive bracket. The data storage devices include various combinations of hard disk drives (HDDs), floppy disk drives (FDDs), and compact disk-read only memory (CD-ROM.) drives.
Conventionally, a storage device is attached to a drive bracket of a computer by bolts. However, attachment by bolts is complicated and time-consuming. Furthermore, attachment by such means requires extra work space be available inside the computer enclosure. This requirement runs counter to the trend toward miniaturization in the computer industry.
What is desired, therefore, is a mounting apparatus which readily allows securely installing or removing a storage device to or from a computer enclosure.